Forum:Discussion
This is the official discussion page for the Arena. If you have an idea for a competition, please create a level three subheading, and provide a basic outline of your idea, under the section titles 'Tournament ideas'. If you want to discuss a topic besides this, changes to policy etc, please do so under the 'General ideas' heading. After the current Arena competition has finished, voting will be opened to decide which of the submitted competition ideas will be used for the next competition. Users are permitted to create and host their own Arena competitions with approval from the other users. General ideas Tournament ideas Alphabetical championships We have had a lot of Series x, but it's aplhabetised! tournaments on userpages for the last few months, and it got me thinking about how we can do something like that as an arena tournament. Maybe we should do battles with each letter of the alphabet to find the best robot starting with each letter. A Heat for each letter with the best 8 (or less if there are only less) robots from each letter (eg: B - Behemoth, Black Hole, Bigger Brother, Bulldog Breed and more). We would add a heat for robots starting with a number too. They fight in a heat to declare a "best of the letter". Potentially it could then carry on to find the best letter (which would only ever end up as being C for Carbide though...). Thoughts? Jimlaad43(talk) 22:03, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :To be honest I'm hesitant to have any tournament with Carbide until Series 10/11 or future shownus it can be beaten. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:09, August 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Carbide is a major worry as it's almost unbeatable. However this is a great idea to go ahead with. One idea could be to add every competitor into Random.Org and have what ones were there, use them in an alphabetised fashion. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::An alphabetized Ragnabot isnt a good idea for the arena. (But userpages maybe...) --Jimlaad43(talk) 12:37, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Fictional Game Tournament We know how to judge robots in the arena, so why not host a tournament with all the fictional robots from the Robot Wars games? There's enough info on each page to work out what to say about each robot, and I'm sure some of you will do the fights when they appear to test the result. We could even switch up the arena each heat to a different in-game one! We're all experienced enough to come up with something good. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:28, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Audited World Championship I believe I pitched this one before, but have we considered a full audited World Championship featuring robots from around the world? Each heat would feature a different country naturally and the winner (or maybe end after round 2 to have two represenatives each) qualify for the World Championship final. We have UK, US, German, Dutch, and Wildcard (i.e multiple countries with only 1 notable rep; like say, Terror Turtle representing Canada) though we could MAYBE include Belgium since there's 8 bots there...but some are under the same team banner so that'd be hard to do. As such the 6th heat is one I'm struggling with. If/when anyone can come up with an idea of sorts I feel we could try this one. BizarroKing (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :We could make this massive by splitting England into Counties, or at least the 9 regions to even it up. The only issue I see with this is the tenuous links to some countries, and 1-robot countries. Obviously, robots like Killerhurtz and Cerberus that have represented single-robot countries IRL are fine, but when we try the whole King B Remix-can-be-Japanese thing that it might get odd. Still, we will find something that vaguely works for our purposes. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:54, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Audited Series, Different Format Admittedly this is more of a format idea as opposed to a specific tourney per say but what if we did an audited series with an altered fight format. An example would be audited series 7 having been formatted like series 3; using 4 1v1 battles instead of the 4 way eliminators. Maybe we can change things up and format series 3 like 6-7 using eliminators instead. It's an odd idea I know but I wanted to throw that idea out there. BizarroKing (talk) 02:13, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :Audited Series 7 with 1v1 fights in round one has already been done, and with so many poor machines in Series 3 that would be incredibly difficult to decide between in a melee environment, I'd be very reluctant to do melees. It could be done, but with so many other ideas available I'm just not sure. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 07:45, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Yea I know it was done already I was using it as an example. BizarroKing (talk) 21:30, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Robot Wars: Battle Royale I know I keep banging on about it, but I play and enjoy Fortnite. However, in Raz3r's latest blog about Series 10, he mentioned that the 10-Robot-Rumble was the original Battle Royale, which got me thinking. If that was with 10 robots, why can't we expand it to 100? Think of it, 100 robots enter the arena and only one can survive. Obviously, there would have to be a lot of changes and unique ways to run it. This is how I envisage it would run. *The Arena would have to be massive. If it has all the hazards spread out all over the map - so many Pit of Oblivion's, some areas with low walls that can be used for OotA's and side strandings. Assume stuff like infinite roboteer visibility, no signal dropout or interference, infinite battery life and consumables like CO2 are automatically refilled after each battle (or maybe not, needing to find some on the map) etc. This means you can assume every possible elimination tactic is viable across the map. *100 robots from the show need to be selected. All will drop onto the map at the start spread out at random. Some in clusters, some alone. *Robots close to each other will start to fight. Depending on how close every robot is, the battles could vary in numbers. Not every battle needs to end in a victory, it could be decided that both survive, or could become a house rule that judges decisions mean both robots turn away and flee after the battle. *Damage from fights would have to be carried over, unless we can think of a viable game mechanic that allows repairs (Medpack on the map, after a certain amount of turn it's assumed to be repaired etc). *A safe zone shrinks the game area, pushing all remaining robots towards each other. (Maybe call the danger area the CPZ, where they're susceptible to damage from the House Robots). The map would show the position of all robots, and battles would have to be done normally on a separate page. This can be updated every round, allowing people to vote. One way to get robots to move independently around the map would be to combine it with a mini sweepstake, where different users can control specific robots and direct them to land somewhere at the start, and then move after the fight. Robots get a kill count which counts how many robots they have knocked out of the battle, but the ultimate winner is last bot standing. This could be the best robot with the most kills (for example, Carbide could cream everyone and come out with a 15 kill victory), or it could be a passive robot that survives to the end and gets a lucky kill on the other survivor (for example, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit could mosy about the map avoiding other robots, and find itself in the final 2 against a Firestorm that has scored 12 kills and Barber-Ous gets the votes, taking the win). I doubt there has been a stupider tournament suggestion, but this would be a major format change which could be refreshing and very different and fun. it also gives every robot a chance of winning, as technically they only need to be able to beat one robot to be in with a chance of a Victory Royale! Jimlaad43(talk) 10:11, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Comments (I know you have some) Try running a smaller version on your userpage as an experiment. Then, its feasibility and entertainment value can be evaluated. On a similar note, I would like a modern robot combat game to have battle royale mode on it. 10:47, September 16, 2018 (UTC) The Royal Rumble Inspired by both BattleBots' Royal Rumbles and WWE's variants (as well as Jimlaad's suggestion above), I have a new, original tournament idea. *This tournament will consist of thirty robots. Two robots will start in the arena, where the only ways to eliminate the other are via knockout (flip, break down etc), or an out of the arena. There will be no House Robots, no active floor flipper and no doom dial (meaning no pit). *Every so often (perhaps a minute or less), another robot will enter the arena and do battle. This will continue until number 30 enters the arena. *For each new robot that enters the arena, a new round starts. Users will vote on who will be eliminated from this round, if any. If more than fifty percent of voters believe X robot should be eliminated, it is removed from the battle. Users can also vote "no change" if they think all robots will survive to the next round. *Once number 30 enters the arena, the voting format will become similar to Audited Series 10's 10 robot rumble, where voters rank robots based on when they think they will be eliminated. *Think of this tournament as a combination of an Annihilator, BattleBots' Royal Rumbles and WWE's Royal Rumble. This is because not only will multiple robots be battling each other at once, they will not be doing so at the same time. This means when taking into account damage accumulated in each round, the robots that start at 1 and 2 are at a HUGE disadvantage while number 30 will be much fresher than any remaining competitors. This theoretically means that Carbide starting at number 1 could lose to something like Krayzee Tokyo, who is in 'fighting condition' due to entering at number 30 and may need one touch to take out a mortally wounded Carbide. *The only issue I find is that we would have to assume that robots have unlimited power, which I think can be achieved. I plan to create a userpage tournament to show the feasibility of this tournament. 10:47, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Comments Audited Series 9 I don't think we should do this just yet, but I feel this should at least be considered for a future competition. Basically, I'm proposing that, if we need to do another Audited series, then Series 9 is our best candidate. The most important change would be to the format - I'm not 100% convinced that the Round Robin format would work on the wikia and as a general format, it sorta sucked anyway. However, we do have another actual Robot Wars Series that featured 40 robots that managed just fine without a Round Robin. If nothing else, it'd be interesting to see how things may have gone under a different format. There are two major reasons why I'm specifically proposing Series 9 over Series 8, which had the same format. The first is that I feel Series 9 had more alternate robots we could use, which could potentially mix up the meta game quite a bit. The second is that I think most of us will agree that it was the weakest of the reboot series anyway. And whilst I'm sure most of you will probably say "There's no point, Carbide would easily win anyway", I would simply respond with "would it?" and if your answer is still yes, "so what?". After all, our Audited Series don't always end up with the same winner even when it seems obvious, and even when it does, we still have fun doing it (see Audited Series 3 and 4, where Chaos 2 was always going to win). CrashBash (talk) 21:27, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Comments Honestly, I am not a big fan of Series 9; henceforth why I support this concept. Carbide easily winning is not an issue, seeing as Panzer Mk 2 won with no objections throughout its Audited Extreme Warriors 1 campaign. Another reason to support this tournament is the bin candidates process; we could add in Big Nipper, Dantomkia, Eric (although that robot is clearly too OP for this tournament!), Gabriel (no Jimlaad, disliking the robot is NOT a valid reason to not include it), Gyrobot, Iron Heart 88 (where Toast will need to be careful when judging battles involving it :P), Mega Melvin, Prizephita, Ripper, Terror-Bull, Tough as Nails, Toxic 2 and TR2. Hence, I support this idea, although maybe after another original tournament. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 22:18, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :That and I can still see a few robots giving Carbide some issues. CrashBash (talk) 22:22, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Series X but in league format On a recent blog post of mine, CrashBash noted how Series 3 could have had a league format for its heats, by dividing "the robots into four, and the one robot who tops from each league meet each other in the final." Now that seems like a good concept for the arena forums! Unlike with Series 8/9's head-to-head format, the benefits of this concept should involve no two robots facing each other twice. Also, instead of eliminating robots after just one battle, they all have at least three fights to contend with, which should prove entertaining. Heck, another great benefit with this concept is that we could utilise it for Series 3, 5, 6 and 7 quite nicely; come to think of it, Series 3 and 7 would be especially interesting under this format. Now, some may ask "surely this format has the same issue as the head-to-heads, the problem of robots being crippled before their next battle?" In response, I say why not just have the robots always be one hundred percent, regardless of what happened in their previous fight. Henceforth, I think the heats, semi-finals and even Grand Final of a series would prove very interesting under this concept. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:20, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Comments *I think this could certainly be very interesting. It'd make an interesting alternate to our usual Audited series, especially if we keep the original competitors. CrashBash (talk) 15:06, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Post-Welterweight Championship As the Welterweight Championship draws to a close, it is time to decide which tournament will start the new year off. Looking at the ideas above, I believe Fictional Game Tournament, Audited Series 9 and Series 7 but in league format are my favourites. Currently, I support Series 7 but in league format, seeing as I think it would be fun, and would utilise Series 7 for the first time in ages on the forums. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:34, December 24, 2018 (UTC)